Do You Care?
by Ayva Trance
Summary: “I see…in that case…it doesn’t matter anymore. It doesn’t matter…if I die.” What if Haru wasn’t joking? What if he half meant it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Even though I wish I did.

Summary: "I see…in that case…it doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter…if I die." What if Haru wasn't joking? What if he half meant it?

Chapter 1 

The day was calm and settling. As morning broke the sound of birds chirping could be heard throughout the whole Sohma estate. It was Monday morning, which meant time for school. Momiji woke up with a yawn as he stumbled out of bed slightly.

He could already hear Hatori walking around. Momiji quickly got dressed and ran over to him.

"Morning!" he declared as he jumped slightly.

"Good morning, Momiji," Hatori looked at him over a few documents in his hand.

Momiji smiled a bit and ran over to the table where he knew his breakfast would be. It was going to be a busy day but for some reason something didn't feel right. Something was making him feel uneasy. Something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

-/-

Kagura woke up and went on her routine in getting ready for school. She sighed deeply as there was a small tap on her bedroom door before it slowly opened to reveal Rin standing there. It's been a while since they've seen each other. Kagura smiled slightly as she got up from her bed.

Both girls had been dealing with things in their lives that could not really be explained. They dealt with it differently. In a way though, they shared a silent agreement.

As they both got ready for school, it was silent even after they started to leave the house.

-/-

"Bye!" Momiji waved at Hatori as he began walking out the door towards Haru's house. They had always walked together to school in the mornings.

As Momiji began to walk closer to Haru's door an uncanny and eerie feeling began to fill his thoughts as he knocked on the door.

_Knock!_

The only answer he received was silence. That's strange, normally Haru is already up before I get here.

_Knock!_

The eerie feeling began to fill him as he stood there, waiting for a response. Nothing. Not even a sign of existence came from the house.

_KNOCK!_

When he did it this time, the girls walking by stopped and stared at him. Kagura looked over with concerned and then at Rin who was staring at Haru's door then at the window to his bedroom.

"Haru!" Momiji shouted slightly.

"Momiji-Chan, what's going on?" Kagura asked him as she just stood there along with Rin.

"Haru's not answering the door," he explained to her. There was a hint of deep concern in his voice.

"Maybe he's not feel well," Kagura said with one of her finger on her mouth as she stood there thinking.

"But he would normally see Ha'ri before if he was feeling slightly ill," he explained.

They looked at him and then at the door. A wave of concern hit all of them.

"Haru!" Rin yelled as both Kagura and Momiji stared at her.

Silence yet again was their answer until they heard a thud from one of the rooms above them.

HARU!

The three of them divided up and tried to find a way to get into his house when they spotted a back door, which was miraculously unlocked. Rin immediately ran into his house when she discovered this.

Her mind was racing with thoughts as she ran to his room. She knew all too well where his bedroom was. The many times in which he had snuck her in when she had a bad night or just wanted to be with him in general. This started racing through her mind as she finally reached it. Kagura and Momiji were trying to catch up as she opened the door.

What she saw shocked her. There he was on the ground, not moving.

"HARU!" Rin yelled as she raced over to him.

She touched his face. There was no response. She felt for a pulse, which took a while. It was weak. Her hand moved a little more and she felt something sticky on her hand. She raised her hand up. It was covered with blood.

"We need to get him to Ha'ri!" Momiji yelled as they tried to pick Haru up.

The three of them raced over as quickly as possible without hurting or dropping Haru. Hatori's door flung open as the three of them raced over.

"Hatori-san, help us!" Kagura yelled.

A look of horror went across Hatori's face as he saw Haru. He raced over and began to look him over. A grave expression came across his face.

"We need to get him to the hospital, now!" Hatori shouted as he picked Haru up and began to run slightly with Haru in his hands.

_I just hope I am not too late!_

A/N: Okay…. Do you hate me? Love Me? Suggestions? Anything? Well please review… the more reviews chapters


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I am sorry Haru lovers… believe it or not I love him too… he's one of my favorite characters actually.

Chapter 2

Dear Everyone,

I am sorry for everything. I tried my best, I really did. Every single one of you deserve better than anything I could ever give. My strength has left me to continue on. Maybe this way you can be better off, if I am dead. Please forgive me; I love all of you. Believe what you wish.

Rin, I love you forever my love. I am sorry for not being adequate enough for you. I am sorry for not being able to be there for you. I do not know what I did wrong. I hope that one day you will be happy and find someone who can truly support you and love you as much as I do. You're a very beautiful and strong person in which I love. Do not forget how much I love you, which I'll take to my grave in the end. Take care, my love.

Momiji, I am sorry for leaving you like this. If not for your spirit, I would have died sooner. I love you like a brother. I hope you can forgive me. I will miss you.

Yuki, my dear Yuki it saddens me to say goodbye but I can't do this anymore. I wanted to help protect you. I wanted to be there for you. I failed. I hope you can forgive me. I hope that you will find your place. I will miss you.

Tohru, please continue to brightens everyone's day with your brightness and joy. It was such a pleasure in meeting you. I will surely miss you.

To the others, I will miss all of you. I wished that I could of made you happy. I wish you all happiness. You will be better off without me. Please forgive me. I didn't deserve to me meet such people as you.

Love Forever and Goodbye,

Hatsuharu Sohma

A/N: Again... I'm sorry... I love Haru! Thank You for the reviews though that are much appreciated


	3. Day 7 Part 1

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I am using this story currently as one of my stress relievers from my day-to-day life due to classes. I hope you like this so far, enjoy.

**Chapter 3 ONE WEEK AGO… (Day 7- the Countdown starts)**

Haru yawned as he slowly sat up from his bed. He looked around his room for a second and sighed. I am such a mess. He put his hand on his head for a moment. Lately he had been unable to sleep properly and it was starting to really get to him.

_That dream again, why did it have to come back? _

_Why is it haunting me?_

He looked over at the table nearby him and noticed a picture of Rin and him. Quickly he turned and slowly got up. Lately his energy had been draining. The day of Rin breaking up with him kept replaying in his mind over and over again. It just wouldn't leave his mind.

He could still hear her voice saying those things to him. His body moved slowly to grab one of his shirts to wear for the day. It was Monday. He sighed as he finished getting ready for school.

In his mind, school was an excuse used to get away from home. A place to see those he cared for. That's where Yuki was. That's where he could watch over him and protect him. He opened the door to see Momiji standing there with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning!" Momiji cheered after a moment.

Haru smiled in response as he closed the door behind him. This occasion had a tendency of happening. Before Momiji could even knock on Haru's door, Haru would already open it and be standing there.

"Haru, are you tired?" Momiji asked Haru as they were walking.

"Why do you ask?" Haru responded.

"You seem tired, that's all."

Haru had to admit it to himself; he was tired but that didn't matter. His mind was so disorganized at the moment that he was surprised that he could walk straight. He zoned out for a moment lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice for a while that they reached school.

Momiji looked at Haru again. For some reason, he didn't seem liked himself.

Haru tried to smile back at him but his thoughts kept distracting him. He had always had a bad sense of direction but to be lost in thought walking in the school could be dangerous. He could walk into one of the girls for all he knew. That would just cause problems now wouldn't it.

He looked around for a moment. Where is Yuki? Even seeing that cat would be nice right now.

Laughter could be heard as he watched Tohru and her two best friends walk by. There's Tohru, so where's Yuki? Haru began walking around while looking for him. In his mind, he knew he had to talk to someone about what's been bugging him.

He stopped for a moment as he peered into one of the rooms, which was partially open. There he was.

"Hey," Haru lightly said when he came in the room more. "Busy?"

"Yeah, right now is not the best time Haru."

Haru noticed all the work in front of Yuki. "Can I help?"

Yuki looked at Haru. Haru saw the look of pure frustration in Yuki's eyes. "Not right now, please Haru."

Without a word, he left but this time he slowly closed the door. So much for talking about it, besides it doesn't matter anyway. As he was thinking this he headed over and sat down near one of the windows in his first class.

A/N: What do you think? Hate me? Love me? Please tell me! Criticism is encouraged. The more reviews I received, the more likely I'll update quicker. Thank You for Reading!


	4. The Race to the Hospital

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I am sorry for the delay but I've been terribly busy and all but I have returned.

Chapter 4: Back to the Present, Race to the Hospital 

As Yuki, Kyo and Tohru sat in their first class, something just didn't seem right. Usually in the mornings they run into either Momiji or Haru but today was different. Yuki was going to apologize to Haru for the way he's been acting lately. During the week, Yuki had been through lots of stress, which made him snap intentionally more. He honestly didn't mean to do it.

_The next time I see him. _Yuki kept thinking to himself, _I'll tell him and everything will be fine. After all Haru was always the one to be very understanding about these types of things. _

The feeling that something was wrong only deepened as the day pushed forward. Then the news came, that would shake them all. It hit them like an earthquake that threatened to shatter them when a messenger from the Sohma household came to get them and Tohru.

At first they were all terribly confused until the messenger said the words that struck them like lightning, "Hatsuharu is in the hospital. He was admitted this morning. His resent condition is unknown but I am ordered to bring you to the hospital."

Those words felt like poison to their spirits as it drained from them. _Haru. _Why was he in the hospital, out of all people? Why would they be ordered to go to the hospital? What's going on? All these questions raced through their minds as they were rushed to hospital anticipating the news they will receive when they get there.

After that everything seem in slow motion because no one talked as the driver drove everyone to the hospital to where the others would be. They were informed that Rin, Momiji, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro were already there along with the adults awaiting news.

At the hospital, Momiji stood there in silence. He couldn't believe that in was in the hospital. Shock was still running through him as he recalled seeing Haru's still body lying there on the floor as they were trying to find a pulse.

He stood there looking towards the room in which they were fighting to keep Haru alive recalling the ride to the hospital.

**_Flashback_**

_Ha'ri had wrapped Haru's body gently in a coat that he was wearing and hurried towards his car where he placed Haru gently in the back. On the way to the car, he had yelled for someone to help him. Ritsu who was on his way to talk to Akito heard his cry and ran over._

_For once he turned serious and had a very quick talk with Hatori. He nodded and went over to Rin, Kagura, and me and told us that he'd be taking us to the hospital. But ultimately I had insisted on going with Ha'ri because I wanted to help him with Haru._

_Apparently, at least it looked like it; Ha'ri didn't want to argue because he let me ride with him. I was in charge of helping putting pressure on where all the blood was coming from which were his stomach, throat and wrists. I've never seen so much blood come out of a body at once in real life._

_I wanted to cry. How could Haru think of doing like this? Why? I didn't cry though, it would just cause more pain for others. This was enough for everyone than to deal with me crying._

_When Ha'ri was driving, I didn't say anything. I just did what Ha'ri told me to do. I don't know if he even said anything other than asking me if the blood loss had stop or whether or not I can still feel a pulse._

_When the event that almost cause Ha'ri a heart attack occurred when we finally arrived at the Hospital. Haru stopped breathing and his pulse was even harder to find. Someone immediately attended to Haru; it was a miracle that he didn't transform. Ha'ri had insisted on being one of the doctors that handled his case._

_I took a look at Haru's still body when they hurried him to the emergency room as Rin, Ritsu, and Kagura finally arrived. I just stood there dumbfounded, alone, scared and withdrawn._

_Haru, you can't leave me._

**_End Flashback_**

Momiji stood there lost in thought when there was a slight tap on his shoulder. Startled, Momiji looked to find Shigure standing there.

Momiji tried to weakly smile but it couldn't surface even on his face at a time like this.

"When are the others coming Gure-san?" Momiji asked quietly. He had talked to Kisa and Hiro when they came but only briefly. Hiro was actually consoling Kisa who had burst out in tears after they talked about what happened.

"They're coming."

A/N: So everyone, I am sorry again. I will actually try to update more often again. I like this story. Tell me what you think….. do you love it? Hate it? Hate me? Love me? Review please!


	5. Day 7 Part 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 5

I tried

I failed

You pushed

Pushed me away

I tried

I failed

To get you back

I failed

To get you back

The one that understood

Me for who I am

Why?

Why can't I do anything right?

What did I do?

Am I just being selfish again?

I tried

I failed

In life

Is this really me?

As I feel like

I'm falling

From disgrace

My cursed existence

I don't deserve you

But I need you

I feel empty

You made me feel alive

I feel the void

Rising in my heart

You made my life feel worthwhile

Haru sighed as he looked at what he wrote. He had tried again before the day ended to talk to Yuki, who like usual it seems, was busy. Too many things going on at once, he silently thought to himself.

The usual thing happened when he got home. His mother was home for once, despite the fact that she was drunk. She spattered a few words at him with a bottle of sake in her hand.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Oh you're home already," was the first words he heard after he had just walked in the house. He had planned to go straight to his room, which seemed more and more common lately that he has decided to do so.

Haru stopped for a moment. She normally wasn't home until later, considering she worked late and normally enjoyed doing so. _I wonder what was wrong?_

"Mother, you're home early today," Haru decided to address the issue running through his mind.

"I can be home when I damn please," she snared at him when suddenly his head was forced to the side when raised her hand quite suddenly.

Haru stood there just taking it. _She's drunk again. _He then noticed the bottle in her hand. She was already starting to sway where she stood.

"I was just concerned, mother. I thought you were working late again," he responded. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"No reason to be concern. Why are you looking at me like that? Be good and get out of my sight!" she snared again at him. At this though, she nearly fell over and Haru caught her, only to be smacked once again across the face if not harder than the first.

Without saying a word, he gently placed his mother on the couch. She took another gulp of her drink.

"Have you eaten yet, mother?" Haru asked quietly.

"I'm hungry, be useful for once, make me something," she slurred slightly.

Haru sighed slightly and walked over to the kitchen and quietly made his mother some dinner. Sometimes he had to remind her to eat when she gets like this. He had her dinner on a plate and walked back into the living room and gave it to her.

She grabbed it and ate it. He watched her as she did so in subtle ways.

"Get into trouble like usual, today?" she asked him after a moment or two of silence.

"No, mother," Haru truthfully responded.

"Liar," she whispered venomously.

He looked down for a moment as he slowly began to walk off towards his bedroom. His mother didn't stop him.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Haru shook his head for a moment and lay down on his bed. He looked around his bedroom and closed his eyes. _Tomorrow, things will change. They have to, right?_

He buried his head into his pillow and slowly fell into deep sleep. Haru kept turning restless into the night shifting and turning on the spot.

A/N: Please Review, I'd greatly appreciate it.


	6. Haru's Midnight Walk

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 6: Haru's Midnight Walk

* * *

Haru wasn't able to get that much sleep the night before. Yet at the exact same time, he was able to function just fine with school, or at least he thought it was fine. He knew that his mother expected him to "screw things over". She especially thought this way when she's drinking.

After all, since Haru wasn't able to sleep, he went downstairs to check on his mother only to find her passed out on the couch with another bottle of sake in her hand, her other empty bottles not too far away from her. He placed a blanket over her gently and decided to grab a coat and head outside for a walk.

He slowly got up from his bed, which was from the last attempt he made to get some sleep. Haru sighed in deeply. No luck. Nothing at all and yet he still found a way to move his body from his bed even though he moved slowly.

The room seemed to move a little after he moved a little. He had to stand there for a moment to catch himself. It became apparent that his figure seemed a little frailer than usual. His clothes a little baggier than normal and his skin a little paler. But no one noticed this.

Haru made his way to his mirror when he proceeded in dressing himself. This morning, like other mornings recently, he didn't need an alarm clock to wake him up. After he finished putting his clothes on, he stood there for a moment lost in thought remembering what happened when he took that walk last night.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Putting on his jacket, Haru slowly started walking out of his house closing the door slowly and as quietly as possible behind him trying not to wake his mother.

These midnight walks became more and more frequent lately as he tried to tire himself out. He started walking slowly into the moonlight and through the trees. He lost himself in thought and just stood there still for a moment or two before he started hearing voices of other trail in his direction.

This brought him back to reality and he quickly moved out of sight. He didn't mean to ease drop but he couldn't help it.

"That guy was nice," he heard a feminine voice speak from a distance. He could clearly identify it as Kagura.

"That's besides the point," another voice replied. Haru's heart skipped a beat when he heard this voice because it belonged to Rin.

"He didn't do anything," Kagura whispered but Haru heard it anyways.

"Just another guy like the rest of them," Rin voiced firmly with slight bitter in her words.

"Oh, Isuzu, that's not nice," Kagura replied.

"It's true. Anyone stupid enough to fall for me deserves to be talked about like that," Rin finished her comment. _Except Haru, _she thought to herself silently in the back of her mind.

Unfortunately though Haru could not read her mind. _I'm stupid, is that what she thinks of me after everything we've been through together and how long we were together. _Haru kept thinking these things to himself as the voices eventually trailed off and yet again he was left alone.

He came out from the shadows and looked towards the direction that led to Kagura's place where Rin had been staying for years. _Why? _Haru looked down towards the ground and sighed in deeply. He wanted to weep but he knew better than to show such emotions in public while in the Sohma estate.

Slowly Haru made his way back to the house and quietly let himself in. His mother was still passed out on the couch. He checked to see that things were still good and made his way back up to his bedroom.

_I'm so pathetic. What am I kidding? I deserve this. I didn't deserve her anyways. _These thoughts kept filling Haru's mind as he lay yet again on his bed. He closed his eyes wanting it to stop.

END FLASHBACK 

Haru looked down at his wrists slightly after he finished dressing for class. Then he headed downstairs and tried to eat something before he left. For some reason he had lost his appetite for food in the past week or two. Haru tried to eat a bite but then felt the urge to throw up but he didn't.

He placed his hand on his stomach. _That didn't feel good. _

Then he heard a knock on his door. He went over to the door finding Momiji standing there smiling.

"Haru! Good morning," Momiji cheerily stated.

_This is going to be one long day._

A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think that'd be greatly appreciated.

A/N2: also if words are italicized then those are thoughts.


	7. Things Start changing

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 7

(BACK IN THE HOSPITAL)

Hatori paced back and forth from being in Haru's room, where they were still trying to stabilize his condition and the waiting room so he could make sure that everyone else was okay. Everyone was a nervous wreck especially by the time Kyo, Tohru and Yuki had finally gotten there.

There was a lot of talk about what happened. Yet at the exact same time there was a weird awkward silence around everyone. It seemed to them that Haru would always be there when something was wrong with someone else. I mean he did get sick but he always got better. Yuki was the one with the weak immune system, not Haru after all.

Tohru sat quietly next to Yuki silently. She wanted to cry. The last time she was in the hospital her mother died. She didn't want to lose Haru as well. Tears started forming in her eyes as she just looked down at the ground.

Kyo sat there quietly as well on the other side of Tohru. Even though he never really gotten along with Haru, that didn't mean that he wanted him to do something as stupid as this. _What was he thinking? _Kyo kept asking himself this.

It'd been a while since they heard any real news about Haru's condition. When Yuki, Kyo and Tohru finally arrived they learned exactly what led to Haru's admission into the hospital. Yuki nearly collapsed hearing what happened. Kyo stared speechlessly. Tohru started crying for the first time that day.

Yuki felt terrible. _I treated him like crap. Haru, please be okay. _

Rin had already walked off lost in thought. After all, Haru was one of the only guys to get remotely close to her. He was and is one of a kind especially with her.

The hall stood still for a moment until everyone heard a sound coming from Haru's room that made time stand still for a moment with the sudden rush of doctor's rushing to his room. The sound of a flat line filled the air.

Everything turn black

-/-

(Day 6 Part 1)

A very sleep deprived Haru started walking steadily with Momiji by his side. Yet again, a series of thoughts kept filling Haru's mind, which made him more of a walking zombie than an actual person (except the part about the blood and wanting to eat people part). It was this morning though that body was much more coordinated than his mind, in other words it was a good thing he took martial arts for this reason.

For a while now girls have been trying to talk to Haru, especially after Rin broke up with him but Haru hasn't even responded to any of their advances and has no intention to even respond to them. Thoughts of Rin filled his mind and even more so now that he had overheard her conversation with Kagura from the other night.

Haru sighed as he went to his locker to put stuff in. The truth of the matter was, he started not to care anymore. In a way it's sort of a scary thought, the idea of Haru not caring. Haru had always been the one to try to help people, well that is only when he's White Haru. (Black Haru had a tendency to want to hurt people and such.) His "black" tendencies had become less prevalent recently. He knew that they were still there and that at any moment recently they would awaken again.

Normally, Haru would try to keep his "black" tendencies from arising but lately, he seemed to not care one bit if they took him over. One thing or another could trigger White Haru to turn into Black Haru.

He stood there by his locker, lost in thought, when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"Move it," he heard Kyo's voice nag at him. "You stupid cow."

Haru's eyes twitched slightly as he turned around.

"Why should I MOVE it?" Haru emphasized on the word move. On a normal day, Haru would have made a snide comment but today he was running a bit of a short temper.

This caught the attention of Yuki that was just walking by along with Momiji, who was with him.

"I need to get something to that door," Kyo furthered.

"Find another way to get there," Haru insisted as he slammed his locker door shut.

Yuki and Momiji just stood there watching, not knowing what to do. This was so unlike Haru.

Kyo had a bad morning as well. He had just realized, by the help of Tohru and Yuki that he had to begin working on a project for class. Then Yuki and Kyo had yet another fight, but that was nothing new. Now, Haru was in his way.

"What's your problem?" Kyo asked Haru.

"What do you mean what's my problem?" Haru seethed.

For some reason Kyo really bothered him this morning. Haru's black tendencies hadn't even taken over him.

"Stop being stupid!" Kyo spattered at him.

Out of all the things Kyo could have said, stupid was not the best choice of words for the moment. Haru had been called 'stupid' for a good portion of his life. He didn't need Kyo to remind him of it.

Yuki saw a look in Haru's eyes that slightly scared him. It was a look that normally meant that he had turned "black". That's the thing though Haru wasn't even black. His eyes flickered slightly with agitation and possibly even aggression as they looked at Kyo.

Kyo tried to push Haru, which on normal circumstances he would be able to, but Haru stopped him and pushed Kyo away.

After that Haru stormed off.

A/N: Please Review. Love Me? Hate me? Please tell me. I'd greatly appreciate it


	8. Waiting

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 8

(BACK AT THE HOSPITAL)

For a moment it felt like everyone's heart stopped or at least paused when the sound of the flat line filled the lines. Everything stopped or looked like it was in slow motion as nurses and doctors rushed to the room. Hearts fell as the sound continued.

_HARU! _Everyone thought as once. Rin's knees started shaking and at one point her body collapsed slightly on the floor as a stream of tears filled her eyes. _Why? Don't leave me. _

Even Momiji had to hold on to something as he stood there trying to keep composure and trying to tell himself that everyone has enough to worry about then him crying. He closed his eyes and memories of Haru started flashing through his mind. Tears started forming in his eyes.

_In his distant eyes, why didn't I see it? In his faint smile, why didn't I see it? He was so distant and yet not at the exact same time. Haru, how could you do such a thing? You, out of all people, could understand me. About why I did certain things and acted certain ways. You just knew. You smiled at me and told me that it was fine when Kyo always made fun of me. I mean, Yuki understood to an extent but it was you, Haru that was there for me like a brother that I never had and always wanted. _These thoughts kept running through Momiji's thoughts as everyone and almost everything, it seemed, sat in silence waiting for some sort of response

Yuki sat there in thought. Tears were already streaming down his face steadily. _I just want to say I'm sorry, for everything. _Earlier someone had come in and read out loud one of the notes they had found in Haru's room, which they were still searching. The lines pertaining to Yuki kept echoing through his mind. (See Chapter 2) _He wanted to protect me. He didn't fail. I'm sorry Haru. _

Tohru sat there crying herself and comforting Kisa, whom since she heard what was really going on, has yet to spoken a word and had almost non-stop tears flowing from her face. Haru had always cared for her. He had taken upon himself to think of Kisa like a little sister rather than his little cousin.

At that very moment, the doors of the hospital opened as Akito, who was accompanied by Kureno, walked in along with Haru's mother who had just learnt the news about Haru. Everyone stared at them as they came in walking closer and closer towards them. The intensity in the air increased ten folds as everyone waited.

(BACK AT THE MAIN HOUSE)

Haru's room and the entrance of his mother's house was taped off as a crime scene and was being investigated. They were looking for evidence of rather some sort of indication of what lead to this tragic incident. Everyone that heard about the incident took the news rather badly.

The reason it had taken Akito and his mother so long to actually arrive at the scene is because of their reactions. Haru's mother broke down crying and Akito was so shocked that he couldn't move for a period of time.

"I think I found something," one of the investigators said suddenly out of the blue as they were looking through Haru's room.

"What is it?" the other asked in response.

"Another note."

The first part of the note sounded familiar like the first note that they found but this one seemed had a few more added lines to it and some corrections. _This is the final note he left behind then. _Another sad thought raced through both of the investigators minds when he held the letter in his hand; _he thought this thoroughly._

(BACK AT THE HOSPITAL)

It felt like hours waiting for some sort of response from the doctors. They waited and waited and seemed to lost themselves in the moment. Until they caught sight of Hatori and another doctor slowly walking towards them from Haru room. They talked as they were walking which felt like an eternity from those looking from a distance at them.

Everyone, at least those who could which was mainly Shigure, Ayame and Ritsu, stood up waiting for a response.

"What's the news, Ha-san?" Shigure asked him anxiously.

Both doctors looked at each other. How exactly can they respond to that question?

A/N: Love me? Hate me? Please Review. I'd really appreciate it. Motivation is the key to updating.


	9. The Final Note, The First Verdict

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 9 

(THE NOTE)

Dear Everyone,

I am sorry for everything that I have done. I tried to be what you wanted me to be but I'm sorry I failed. Every single one of you deserves more than anything I could give. I wish I were stronger so I can carry on but I'm not. I've realized this. When you find this note, I'll be dead. Please forgive me for what I have done. I love all of you more than you know and this is why I have done this.

Rin, my one and only true love, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I tried hard to be there for you and to be adequate enough but like usual, I failed. You deserve a lot better than me. I hope one day you find that right person that can love you as much as I do and be adequate enough for you. I will miss everything about you. Your smile, your presence, and even your wit I will miss greatly. You're amazing. My love for you will follow me to my grave. Take care, my love.

Momiji, I love you like the brother I never had. If not for your spirit, I would have died sooner. I hope one day you can forgive me for what I have done. I didn't want to leave you like this. I will miss you.

Yuki, my dear Yuki it saddens me to say goodbye but I can't do this anymore. I wanted to help protect you. I wanted to be there for you. I failed. I hope you can forgive me. I hope that you will find your place. I will miss you.

Tohru, please continue to brightens everyone's day with your brightness and joy. It was such a pleasure in meeting you. I will surely miss you.

Shigure-sensei, the last thing I need to tell you is that thank you for allowing Yuki to stay with you. I regret though giving you the satisfaction for calling you sensei. Nevertheless, I will miss you.

Hatori-san, I miss you already. You took care of me like a father would even when I wasn't sick. That is something I will never forget. The countless nights you let me stay at your house when things went wrong at home. I will miss you greatly and I love you like a father.

To the others, I will miss all of you. I wished that I could of made you happy. I wish you all happiness. You will be better off without me. Please forgive me. I didn't deserve to me meet such people as you.

Love Forever and Goodbye,

Hatsuharu Sohma

(BACK AT THE HOSPITAL)

Both doctors looked at each other. How exactly can they respond to that question? Hatori looked around at the others and saw their worried faces. What do I say?

Do I say the truth or give them hope?

He looked at the other doctors and nodded slightly. Everyone else looked at them for an answer and waited.

"Haru's in a coma," Hatori finally told them.

A/N: Love me? Hate me? Please Review. I'd really appreciate it. Motivation is the key to updating.


	10. Key to Survival

Disclaimer: I am sorry for the delay. I had a lot of things to do lately and now I have returned. See Chapter 1

Chapter 10

(Day 5-2)

The word chaos could be used to describe most of the week for Haru. For things were still organized but yet in a chaotic fashion. I mean, he went to school, came back home, got slapped around, and remained silent. Nothing seemed to go right and the only thing that consistently happened, to Haru at least, was the fact that more problems seemed to arise the more and more the week went on.

He tried talking once again to Yuki about things that have been going on. But _as usual,_Yuki seemed busy with just about everything else. Momiji had some stuff he had to do after school along with going to work with his father some days. Even Hatori, who normally managed to spend some time with him, seemed busier than usual.

The feeling of loneliness stayed ever so prevalently in Haru's mind. _It's like I'm not even here. Like they look directly past me or disregard me as a whole. _He resided mainly in his room, alone with his thoughts. _Would it just be better if I just disappeared?_

He'd been thinking about that question for sometime now and normally it disregarded it because normally he had Momiji to lighten him up. But he didn't have it, so it seemed for a while. _Everything that I'm involved in doesn't seem to go right. I seem to make a mess out of everything._

At that moment of time he looked around his room and sighed in deeply. _Do I even have meaning?_

(BACK AT THE HOSPITAL)

Shigure looked at Hatori for a moment after he heard the news. Everything seemed to pause right after they heard the news. But there was something in Hatori's eyes that told Shigure that there was something else he wasn't saying. _What could it be?_

He lightly took Hatori aside after a moment or two. He was trying to compose himself a little bit before he attempted to have a serious conversation with him. This took him a lot more effort than usual especially considering the circumstances.

Truth of the matter was before he just used Haru in order to make himself feel more powerful. But now, he felt deep sorrow for him, which meant that he didn't think of Haru as a tool as much as he did before. It changed.

"Hatori, what are you not saying?" Shigure asked him a somewhat hushed way as he was trying not to let anyone else hear the conversation.

Hatori looked at Shigure in the eyes. _He figured it out. _

"Hatori, please," Shigure pleaded with him.

Hatori closed his eyes for a moment in thought. The only real way he could tell Shigure or any of the others is by showing him. That was hard enough for Hatori himself to do.

FLASHBACK 

Hatori rushed into Haru room and join the crowd of doctors and nurses, all of whom were attempting to revive him. He had already lost lots of blood but they knew that he had to be somewhat stable before they could even consider giving him a blood transfusion. Hatori composed himself enough and helped the process.

He watched Haru's lifeless body and everyone trying to bring back a heartbeat, no mater how weak or light. At this moment of time they were trying just about everything. Hatori got his first real look at the marks on Haru's body.

They luckily had stopped the bleeding in Haru's stomach. But right now that was the least of their worries. He looked so pale. There were marks on his arms but they seemed to be in the healing process.

_What did you do to yourself Haru? _This was the main question running through Hatori's mind.

After a while, they successfully stabilized his condition. Hatori seemed relieved for a moment before one of the doctors looked at him gravely and then took him aside to talk.

"There's not much we can do?" the doctor said to him.

Hatori looked at him. "What do you mean? He's stabilized right now."

"But for how long?" the doctor replied. When the doctor's notice a look of deep sorrow and shock flow across Hatori's eyes. "Look, his condition is critical. Anything could happen now. He's going to want to come back? There is only so much we can do now."

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Hatori?" Shigure asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Hatori looked at him. There was only so much he could tell him.

"Shigure, he's in critical condition," Hatori finally responded.

Shigure looked at him. He knew that wasn't all but he wasn't going to push the matter further.

Hatori for a moment looked over at the door which Haru's body occupied. _He's going to have to want to come back…but what if he doesn't?_

A/N: Love me? Hate me? Please Review. I'd really appreciate it. Motivation is the key to updating. Again sorry for not updating sooner.

A/N2: Remember italicized means thoughts


	11. Your Words Decide Part I

_Disclaimer: See First chapter_

_Chapter 11:_

_Misery resides_

_Why must it be?_

_Why must this feeling_

_Consume me so?_

_I lay here in silence_

_Hearing nothing_

_Seeing nothing_

_Waiting_

_Waiting for the fall_

_I hate it_

_I feel it_

_That is what I can do_

_I can feel_

_Misery overshadows_

_It overshadows my heart_

_My will to live_

_My will to care_

_My will to exist _

_Does it have to be?_

_I'm still here_

_In existence_

_Though just laying here_

_Tell me_

_Tell me the truth_

_That resides in your heart_

_And then maybe I shall return_

_For it is your words that fill_

_Fill the void in my existence_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_Let it be your will_

_To decide_

Hatori looked in the room, which lay the body of Haru. He wondered as he was looking at him whether or not Haru was there anymore. He thought there for a moment and just stared at that frail looking body that was attached to so many machines, in all hopes to make that body breathe once again. Hatori just didn't know what to do. He normally had a lot more control and knew more. Yet the problem was he didn't since he was and is so close to the situation going on.

He remembered when just the other day, Haru came by to talk to him but he merely brushed him off because of the workload he had. I should have known. I just didn't think. Haru normally came to him when something went wrong. Hatori just didn't put the two together.

At that very moment, Hatori turned around and came face to face with Akito. Akito stood there staring him straight in the face, lacking any sort of emotion, which was not uncommon for Akito.

Akito's eyes then shifted and then looked instead at the door which led to Haru's body. Hatori didn't know what to do. Akito didn't say anything. For some reason, the doctor's words kept ringing in Hatori's ears: _"He's going have to want to live"_

This thought and words filled his mind as he saw Akito walking to Haru's room. Hatori couldn't register much of anything until he heard the sound of the door click behind Akito as the door shut. Hatori snapped out of this train of thought and panic.

_This can't be good._

A/N: Love me? Hate me? Please Review. I'd really appreciate it. Motivation is the key to updating. Again sorry for not updating sooner.

A/N2: Remember italicized means thoughts


	12. Your Words Decide Part II

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

Chapter 12

_Hear my voice _

_In hopes of reaching you_

_Let me_

_Let me in_

_Don't resist me_

_Let me_

_Let me reach you_

_Don't push me away_

_Let me_

_Let me near you_

_For I need you_

_I need you to be all right_

Hatori panicked for a while. Negative thoughts kept running through his mind regarding the possible effects of Akito's presence in that room. His mind was playing worse case scenarios left and right. He had the strange compulsion to run into the room and stop whatever Akito was doing in there in the first. Normally Hatori's mind wouldn't reach such conclusions about someone going into a hospital room of a patient. But Akito wasn't an ordinary visitor and Haru wasn't ordinary either, especially in this situation.

_Nothing seems to be going right. _Hatori thought to himself. He looked at the door again, in hopes that Akito would leave the room. He sighed in deeply.

"Hatori-san," a voice behind spoke.

At this Hatori turned around abruptly, started by the voice. He turned around to face Rin. She was looking him straight in the eyes. There were actually traces of tears in her eyes. Rin rarely cried, at least in public. He stared at her for a moment.

**MEANWHILE…. IN HARU'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Akito looked at Haru for a moment and slowly walked over to the side of the bed. Up to this moment, no one was really allowed to go into Haru's room besides Hatori. Akito was the first non-personnel at the hospital or doctor to come into the room.

Akito looked and lightly touched Haru's arm. It seemed so frail and that by the slightest touch, it'd break. He was thinner than he looked and it became obvious, if you took a better look at him. It was a wonder that he could move before he decided to do this to himself. Akito had to see for himself what was going on.

His eyes traced towards the many IVs that came in and out of those frail arms. There were three total, two of them being in one arm and one in the other. Akito stared slightly. There was some clear muscle loss and weight loss in Haru's body.

_He almost looks as weak and pathetic as I do on a daily basis. _Akito mind crudely joked. _Yet, what makes you do such a foolish thing? _As he was thinking this, he touched Haru's hair lightly. _I never thought you were this foolish. You almost gave me a heart attack and we don't want that, now do we? What do you have to say for yourself?_

"Haru, what foolishness have you done to yourself to do this to everyone? To do this to me? Honestly, what was going on through that mind of yours? I never thought you were this foolish."

**IN THE HALLWAY**

Hatori looked at Rin and attempted to wipe the tears off her face but he swatted him away. She didn't want to be touched.

"Can I see Haru?" Rin spoke quietly.

Hatori placed his hand on his head nervously. He knew that Akito was still in that room.

"I asked a question," Rin spoke again.

"Akito, is in there," Hatori finally responded.

Rin's eyes widen. She couldn't believe that Hatori would actually Akito near Haru. She walked immediately to the door before Hatori could even stop her and open the door.

A/N: Love me? Hate me? Please Review. I'd really appreciate it. Motivation is the key to updating. Again sorry for not updating sooner.

A/N2: Remember italicized means thoughts


	13. Your Words Decide Part III

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Chapter 13

Yet again Hatori panicked, he didn't know what to do. Why did it always seem like these situations seem to happen more frequently and everything. He wanted to stop Rin because… the last thing Haru needs to hear subconsciously, if he is still there by any chance, is the two of them screaming or arguing.

_This is bad. This could be very bad. Hopefully we won't get a really bad reaction out of Haru or his body. _Hatori thought as Rin raced to the door. _Maybe there is a chance though that if one of them says the right words then there's a possibility that it might provoke a fairly good response out of him. That though was slim to none. _

MEANWHILE…… BEFORE RIN MADE HER ENTRANCE 

Akito stood there staring at Haru's body. The only reason Akito was being remotely nice was because he could understand his situation. He couldn't count the number on his hands that had driven him to do something this stupid.

That was the main reason this shocked Akito. _Someone was stupid enough to act the way I did those times. Make everyone feel like they have no power. Make everyone feel like they don't matter by the slightest touch. He could live or he could die, and there was nothing much that anything can do about it. That was the sad truth of it all._

I can only think of the times when Kureno or Hatori had to come into my room and find me lying on the ground. Back then, they couldn't remove me and put me in a hospital without causing suspicion to the rest of the estate. I was a mess. I could recall hearing the distant voices. They were calling out seemingly so far away. Then my hearing went out.

_I remember coming through and the frantic looks on Kureno's and Hatori's faces. I thought that even they wouldn't care what happened. They were smart enough not to ask questions that day or any of those days._

Akito was shot out of his thoughts as the door flew open. Rin stood there breathing in heavily. Hatori had been a good bit of distance away from the door, about a hall away, when she started running.

"Isuzu," Akito said in a slightly mocking voice.

"What are you doing to him?" Rin flinched slightly, hearing Akito calling her by her real name.

"Talking to him, that's all," Akito explained lightly. "Why would you care?"

Rin stared at Akito. She thought she heard a slight crude laugh in that voice. _Of course, I care. Why wouldn't I care?_

"I came to check on how he was," Rin replied, trying to control her temper.

"That didn't answer the question of whether or not you actually care, Isuzu. You don't need to be here," Akito responded.

Rin just stood there speechless. She'd been crying, most of the time she was in the hospital and Akito's standing there telling her that she didn't need to be there.

As the two of them continued talking no one paid any heed to the heart monitors. It was going out of control. The lines kept shooting up and down at a dangerous speed. Yet no one was paying any attention.

Rin was letting Akito get to her. The voices in Rin's head were overcrowding her thoughts. She remembered all of those times when she was in the hospital and Haru had snuck out to see her, risking getting punished. He kept on coming and talked with her while she just laid there. _I wonder if they ever questioned him about why he was constantly over to see me?_

The heart monitors took a serious leap down from a normal heart beat. Yet again, no one was paying any attention. The beating noises that the machines made because more desperate. Yet Akito's voice was drowning them out.

Then the noise that even made Akito stop occurred. The noise of a flat line filled the air.

Tell me 

_Tell me how it goes_

_Tell me how_

_It feels_

_Tell me how_

_You feel_

_Inside_

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_I need to know_

_The truth_

_In your heart_

_In your mind_

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_I need to know_

_The truth of your words_

_The truth behind those eyes_

_The truth behind that touch_

_The truth in that voice_

_Tell me now_

_Or forever be held inside_

_Tell me_

_Tell me now_

_Or forever be untold_

It felt as though a century passed as the sound of the flat line crept into those halls. Rin lost almost all of her self-control as she saw Hatori along with other doctors come in and try to restore heartbeat. Rin watched as the nurses tried to remove her from the room. She resisted and cried.

"Haru! HARU! Don't leave me! I need you! I love you! Don't leave me!" Rin shouted. Everyone heard her words throughout that part of the hospital. After much effort and strength, they removed her from the room.

She crumbled into the hallway. Yuki, who had not been far away and was standing near the doorway, came over to her. At first he hesitated but decided to hug her anyways. At first she resisted but then she let her guard down and let him hold her.

Disclaimer: Thank you to all of my readers. The ending is coming to this fanfic, very soon. Do not fret this is not the last update.

A/N: Love me? Hate me? Please Review. I'd really appreciate it. Motivation is the key to updating.

A/N2: Remember italicized means thoughts


	14. The Final Touch

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 14

Yuki was just holding Rin. He wasn't exactly sure what to do since he wanted to break down to. He was in the main waiting room with everyone else. Everyone took to heart what was going on and everything. Everyone just sat there silently thinking to themselves with the occasional conversation but it never stayed. No one knew what to do.

This was when Yuki noticed that Rin had disappeared. He knew that everything had hit her a little harder but in a different way. No matter what Rin took the news differently because she dated him.

Doctors were running around. It felt like a movie in slow motion. The sounds and the noises kind of stopped because all you want to do is see what happens in the end. But this wasn't a movie. This was it. This was Haru's life on the end. One of the nurses came by and tried to remove Rin from where she was sitting.

You could hear her scream all throughout the hospital. Her scream was filled with despair and pain; she didn't want to go further from him. Yuki tried to compromise with the nurses but they wouldn't listen. When the nurses moved her to one of the chairs in the hallway successfully, they left and ran back inside to help the doctors.

Rin lashed onto Yuki and began to cry harder. Not a moment later did the doors of Haru's room open and they rushed him out. At that moment, everyone who saw, every last one of them felt like their heart had stopped beating.

Tohru started hugging Kagura like crazy and started swaying back and forth. Kagura cried and tried to comfort Tohru. Everyone else remained silent after and started staring at the ceiling. They didn't know what to do.

_You must have the will to come back. You must Haru. _Hatori started thinking as he was helping the doctors. _Haru!_

Everything felt like it paused and stood still for a moment in time.

1 year later…..

"Haru, you received another bash of flowers today," Yuki said as he came into Haru's hospital room.

Even though Haru wasn't awake, they had told them to continue talking to him. That's what they all insisted on doing anyways even without the doctors saying so.

Yuki sighed. "Everyone misses you."

Yuki looked to the side of the bed and noticed that something had moved. _Maybe the nurses or the doctors or someone else did that. _

Everyday after the first month in which Haru laid there in his coma, the doctors began to lose hope that he'd ever come out of it. The decision to keep him on life support though rested in Hatori's, Akito's and his mother's hands. The doctors had gone to them recently asking them whether or not they wanted to take him off of it.

They said that even if he does come out of it then they would not be sure on how he would react to things. This made his mother break down in tears and Akito slamming the door in their faces. But a year had passed and not single movement or sound passed from Haru's body.

At that moment, Rin walked in and she smiled weakly when she saw Yuki there. Yuki had been trying to help her this whole entire pass year. It's been difficult but they made it through together.

"Haru," Rin said as she walked over to his bed. She paused for a moment and then looked at Yuki. She thought for a moment that Haru had moved. But maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her which seems to happen time to time whenever she visited him.

She hugged him as he lay there and a tear went down her face. She just missed him so much and this was one of those visits where she didn't feel like ranting to him, she just wanted to hug him and feel his touch. She wanted so badly for him just to wake up.

Yuki walked over to her and hugged her with his arms around her consoling her. She was crying again and that's when it happened. They heard a soft groan from the other side of the room. (Mind you Haru doesn't have a roommate.)

They both looked over and stared. _Haru?_ They had heard stories about how sometimes patients that have been in comas sometimes made noises but then went back to sleep. They waited to see if they heard another noise but nothing came.

Yuki patted her on the back and then quietly left telling her that he just needed to go to the restroom. After he said this, she walked over to his bed and held his hand.

"Please come back, Haru. I believe that you're still in there."

At that moment a groan followed by a cough came from Haru's body. She stared for a moment and then looked around. Another groan came. She looked down at his body and his eyes started flickering. Not too long after when Yuki got back in the room and Rin raised a hand telling him to be quiet, Haru's eyes open.

They looked around the room and then rested on Yuki and then Rin. _Where am I and who are you…better yet…who am I?_

Disclaimer: I am done….. END… if you want a sequel then ask.. I had fun writing this and everything sooo………

A/N: Do you love me? Hate me? Want a sequel? Something will please review they tell me what your thoughts are and everything.

A/N2: Remembers Italicized means thoughts.


End file.
